Sakura in wonderland
by Rinko-Chwan
Summary: My own version of Alice in wonderland using TRC characters. Please R
1. Part 1

Sakura in Wonderland

Note: I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles in anyway possible. This is my own version of Alice in wonderland because I can't really remember the original story well... This is only the first part because it would be too awfully long if I clump the whole thing into a oneshot. please R&R

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The day started perfectly normal. Accept for the fact that for reasons unknown, she was having her lessons outdoors today. It wasn't because the lesson was related to nature, in fact, it was English lesson with her ever so strict teacher, Kurogane.

"Hey, Sakura, are you even listening to me?" Kurogane growled as he looked up from the boring English book that they were supposed to go through that lesson.

"Yes… I am, Kurogane-sensei," Sakura was obviously lying as her mind was being swept away.

"Oh bother, at this rate, nothing will get into your head," Kurogane rubbed his temples. Sakura didn't even notice what he had said.

"We'll take a break."

By the time Sakura came back to reality, Kurogane was no longer there, he must had returned to the house or left already. With nothing to do, Sakura drifted off to daydream land.

Suddenly, something perked her attention. It looked like a white bun. A white bun with rabbit like ears, limbs, an odd earring and a red stone on its forehead.

"I'm late! I'm late!" She heard it call out, before skipping of.

"Hey, wait!" She called out. She had a sudden urge to follow that peculiar creature.

Standing up, she began to chase after it. It was surprisingly fast and catching up was hard. "Wait!" She called out again.

"I'm late! Oh dear, I'm late!"

Suddenly, the bobbing white thing disappeared. She panted as she stared down. It was a hole; all that she could see was darkness. It was like a portal.

Curiosity got the better of her as she jumped down the hole. Everything happened in a blur. Before she knew it, she landed softly on the ground.

Sakura looked around, there was only a table which had a piece of cookie and a small vile of liquid and a door.

The door was the only way out of there so that white thing must have had passed through that. However, the door was too small for her to pass. She looked at the cookie and saw the word 'Big' on it while the vile had a label saying 'small' on it.

Sakura was a smart child and trying her luck, she drank the liquid from the vile. She began to shrink and shrink until she was about only slightly smaller than the door. Her luck must have been unbelievably good.

Sakura opened the door to find herself in another world, in a forested area ten times her size. Her ears perked up; there was an odd yet calming tune in the air. Someone was humming it and somehow, Sakura found herself following the music.

"Lalalaa," an odd looking person was humming. She had long, straight black hair and was wearing a long dress. However, where her legs should have been, was the body of a caterpillar.

"Excuse me, but where am I?" Sakura asked politely.

"My dear, its manners if you introduce yourself first. My name is Tomoyo," she took out a pipe and began puffing.

"Erm, my name is Sakura…"

"Sakura-chan eh?" she puffed again. "What do you want?"

"I want to know where I am and to return to my original size."

"For your cuteness, I'll help you."

With a snap of her fingers, yet another portal appeared.

"Go through that, when you reappear at another location, you'll be at your original size."

"But where does that lead to?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Who knows? I can't control where it leads," Tomoyo smiled as she shifted to get a more comfortable position on the mushroom she was sitting on.

It seemed like the only cure and that person was kind enough to help, Sakura had no better choice but to try her luck.

"Thanks," she threw herself into the portal.

The moment she landed on a marble floor, her clothes had been changed into a one piece dress with a white apron, like the clothes the real Alice wore. She found a note stuck on the apron and it read 'a little gift for cute Sakura-chan, Tomoyo' and along with the note was a necklace made of a pretty stone.

Getting back on her feet, Sakura kept the necklace in her pocket and began to wonder around. She seemed to have come to a rather large and spacious place that seemed like a castle.

The floor was smooth and was entirely made of marble. The whole place looked practically white. There was a large cream coloured rug in the middle of the room; the window was huge and large. Accept for a few pillars, there was nothing else in the room. The only way out was a wooden door which had weird yet intricate designs on it.

Swinging the door open, Sakura found herself at a corridor where there was also a row of windows. She tried to look outside but for some reason, she could see nothing but light.

She began to walk down the corridor and at the end, was a garden surrounding a path and rows of pillars aligned by the lane.

"Who are you?"

Sakura took step back, startled by the sudden voice. She came face to face with a boy with light brown hair and matching brown eyes. He had cat ears and a tail and was wearing a green striped shirt and matching pants.

"Who are you?" This time, the voice came from behind the boy. There appeared an exact copy of the boy except for the fact that one of his eyes' was blue.

"My name is Sakura, what about you?" She tried to mask her fear.

"I'm Syaoran and he's 'Syaoran'," the boy with two brown eyes said.

"What are you?" Sakura let her curiosity got the better of her.

"We are the same—"

"And yet we're not—"

"That's us, the Cheshire cats," they completed it in unison. Sakura felt that it was pointless to point out that they weren't exactly cats but human boys who had cat ears and tails so she went straight to the point.

"Do you know how I can get out of this place?"

Both boys frowned a little, either they were thinking of an answer or they thought she was crazy.

"Well, the only way you can leave—"

"Is to get permission by the queen, the—"

"Queen of hearts—"

"Yuuko," once again, they were talking like twins, which they might be.

"Thanks… and where may I find that queen?"

"We don't know, she could be anywhere!" They chorused each other, "ask the mad hatter, he might know, oh yes he might!"

"Mad hatter?" She repeated after them and they nodded.

"He should be having a tea party right down the lane," they informed her before slipping behind a pillar.

"W-wait!" Sakura looked behind the pillar, they were gone. She sighed, this place was really weird.

She continued to make her way down the lane where she found herself in yet another corridor but this time, there was a large wooden door at the end. She entered the room…

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I really suck at describing...


	2. Part 2

Note: I do not own TRC in anyway possible and this is part two. Enjoy

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura in wonderland Part 2

She entered the room and infront of her was a long table. The table was filled with cakes and pastries and everything else you could find in a tea party. Sitting at the head of the table was a blonde young man wearing an enormous hat. A girl with rabbit ears sat next to him.

"Chii, more tea?" He offered to the rabbit girl, now known as Chii.

"Yes please, there's someone at the door…"

He looked up and saw Sakura.

"And who may you be?" He questioned.

"My name is Sakura. I heard that you know where the queen of cards is."

"My name is Fay and this here is Chii, why not join us for our tea party?"

"But I'm looking for the queen—"Chii had stood up and was now dragging Sakura to sit with them.

"Why not enjoy yourself first? You are looking for the queen to get out of here, no?" He was surprisingly sharp.

"How did you know?"

"There's no other explanation other than that."

"Do people see the queen for that same reason?"

"Sort of, they see her to get their wishes fulfilled."

"She sounds like a great person!"

Chuckling softly, Fay thought he should tell her about the catch to this 'great' queen.

"She may seem great but in order for a wish to be fulfilled, something of equivalent value has to be given to her. So it's more like a trade."

"Really?" Sakura felt panic rising within her. "But I've got nothing to give her!"

"Fret not, it's not something you choose, it's something she choose. Who knows what she might ask in exchange!"

"You seem like a really nice person, Fay-san."

"Why do you say that?" Fay raised an eyebrow while Chii, who was silent all along, helped him refill his cup of tea.

"I don't know, instinct I guess," Sakura smiled, she was glad to have followed the Cheshire cats' words. "So may I know where the queen of hearts is?"

"She's in the judgement room."

"Judgement room?"

"Yes, the room where she grants wishes, it seems that you're very lucky little princess."

"How do I get there?"

"Chii will guide you." Chii stood up and bowed politely, Sakura did the same thing.

"Thank you very much," Sakura said before following Chii into yet another corridor.

Chii never spoke or anything and thus they remained in silent. Turning at numerous odd corners and finally, they came to the grandest door Sakura had ever seen so far.

Pushing it open, Chii bowed, indicating that they had reached the room, before disappearing.

The whole room was dark except for what seemed to be a long sofa in the middle of the room, which was illuminated. There was a lady, dressed elegantly, with long black hair and ample breast. She was drinking sake and was talking to the white bun Sakura was chasing earlier.

"Erm, excuse me!" she called out nervously. The lady turned and looked at her, gesturing her to come forward.

She did as told and was soon standing right infront of the lady.

"I'm Yuuko, queen of hearts, you are?" She asked, her eyes seemed to look through her, leaving her bare from any possible lies.

"My name is Sakura. I heard you could grant me my wish."

"You've heard right!" The white bun was hopping on Yuuko's shoulder, exclaiming cheerfully.

"This is Mokona," Yuuko pointed to the white bun. "So what could your wish be?"

Inhaling slowly, Sakura opened her mouth to speak, "I wish to return back home."

"I see, but do you know the reason why you're here in the first place?"

"Erm, because I had chased Mokona?" It was more like a question than an answer.

Laughing lightly, Yuuko rested her chin on her hand.

"Dear princess, the reason you're here is because," she said, a smile planted on her face. "This is your dream; this is your dream world."

"M-my dream?!" Sakura's eyes opened wide. "Then how do I return?"

"You wake up of course."

It sounded simple and yet, she couldn't figure out how.

"Would you be able to grant me my wish of waking up?"

"I could but I'll need something in exchange."

"What do you want?"

Yuuko was silent for a while, nevertheless staring at Sakura straight at the eye.

"I'll take the necklace in exchange for letting you wake up."

"Necklace?" Sakura knew she wore no necklace before remembering that she had received one from Tomoyo.

Reaching into her pocket, she fished out the necklace and handed it to Yuuko.

"With this, your wish will be granted," Yuuko snapped her fingers twice and everything went black.

"Hey Sakura! How long do you intend to sleep?" Sakura stirred, yawning. The voice belonged to Kurogane.

"I'm awake now…" She said as she stretched her arms.

"Good because we'll be continuing our lesson and also, the brat has come to visit," Kurogane crossed his arms, not pleased by the fact that at this rate, nothing was going to be accomplished.

"Good day," the boy with brown hair and brown eyes appeared from behind Kurogane. It was Syaoran-kun, her childhood friend.

"Good day," she politely said, "you can join us for lesson, and it can get pretty boring when I'm the only one you know."

Kurogane muttered something about how he was the one who was suffering as Sakura took a closer look at Syaoran, their faces barely inches apart. She remembered that he looked like the Cheshire cat in her dream.

"W-what?" Syaoran couldn't help but blush at how close they were.

"Nothing," Sakura replied with a smile. "I was just thinking how cute you would look like with cat ears."

END

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That's all. Was it okay?


End file.
